


Is it love ?

by Fanficwannabe26



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficwannabe26/pseuds/Fanficwannabe26
Summary: A world where omegareverse is alive, four guys meets and falls inlove . Can they win the power of fate?





	Is it love ?

_Introduction_

 

Omegaverse is a world where , An omega get can pregnant whether it's a wowan or man, at age of 18 years old their heat comes , their heat will stop either with Medicines or having sex with an Alpha.

An Alpha is the dominant , they are the one who f*cks an omega or more like omegas are weak against them because of their strong phormones .

Fate - Its when a Alpha and Omega finds their fated pair they cant go against each other whether they love each other or not , its also when they have sex and an alpha bites the neck of omega it means that an omega and alpha cant have sex with others or else they will have withdrawals that can hurt their healths .

Characters : Jinu : A college student , 18 years old . Yoon : Bestfriend of Jinu , 18 years old too Mino : A policeman , 22 years old. Hoon : Co-worker of Mino, 22 years old too.

Are they fated to each other ? Or ??


End file.
